


Winter of Lovers pt.1

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Series: Winter of Lovers [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Hotels, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Snow, Too much fluff, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: This is basically the fic that played itself out in my head the instant I saw the DL Winter of Lovers set. Or more like the first half of it. I just had to give up in the middle, because this is going to be too long.Anyway, this is a Christmassy fic of frolicking in the snow and going to a Love Hotel afterwards, with a very later era fluffy Subaru instead of the violent one of the earlier games. Writing this gave me cavities.
Relationships: Sakamaki Subaru/Reader
Series: Winter of Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Winter of Lovers pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's only almost April, perfect season for a Christmas fic, ain't it x'''''D This is just so typical me, so fucking late every time.

Here's the picture that inspired this whole mess:

I only now realised you can actually add pics to fics <:D The picture is ©Rejet. I scanned it from a folder I bought, and I am certainly not making any money out of these fics I write, just expressing my love for Diabolik Lovers!

***

Ice crystals floated in the air glimmering in and out of sight. The night was filled with light, chasing away the winter darkness as the two of you were ambling on the winding paths of a park. The bare branched trees had gotten a blue-white foliage of light, from street lights hung lights shaped like snowflakes, and at the heart of the meandering walkways stood a Christmas tree garlanded with golden light.

It was all like stolen right out of a fairytale, especially after a cold front had hit Kaminashi city bringing along with it a snowfall the likes of which the city hadn’t seen in decades. The snow as fluffy and light as powder had dusted everything white, and turned the garden of Sakamaki mansion into a storybook wonderland. It had been wonderful to frolic through that landscape, up until Ayato had decided frozen, rotten apples were a good substitute for snowballs when the powdery frost-snow was too light to make them out of. 

Subaru had come to your rescue luckily–

“–ⁿ'ᵗ ʲᵘˢᵗ ˡᵒᵒᵏ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ˡᶦᵍʰᵗˢ, ˡᵒᵒᵏ ᵃᵗ ᵐᵉ ᵗᵒᵒ…”

He was muttering something, next to you. You came back to the present from your reminiscence of that fairytale gone sour. It was actually the reason the two of you were here, roaming the streets of Kaminashi together. To get away from the rowdy brotherhood. 

“Huh? Sorry, Subaru, what did you say?” you asked, breath puffing into a white cloud of vapour. Just that was enough to make you smile.

Subaru clicked his tongue next to you, averting his gaze with an annoyed flick of his neck. You had an inkling as to what he had said, and it made your smile widen.

“Nothing! I didn’t say anything!” His breath didn’t steam at all, it was a queer sight, but quite understandable. 

Snowflakes clung to his rosy white hair, even paler than those strands. Almost as beautiful as him. Alighted by the countless starlike Christmas lights winking in the darkness he looked almost as some heavenly creature, too perfect for this mortal realm. Luckily the puffy, black down coat he was wearing slightly hampered his celestial visage. No altar painting of angels had them wearing winter coats after all, nevermind him looking very, very good in his. Just a bit more human, even if human he was not.

“What’re you staring at?” he turned his gaze back to you, voice defiant, the line of his jaw challenging you. He had gone from a violent monster, slowly into this, and day by day you felt more like you were the one having to beware your strength so you didn’t break this fragile creature, the delicate trust between the two of you. Yet, you couldn’t stop your smile.

“Just you, Subaru.”

You wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked here under the lights, but that would’ve just made him angrier, probably. So you wound your gloved fingers into his, leaning close to place a bold little kiss onto the side of his mouth. You relished the widening of his single visible eye, before you closed yours. His skin was deathly cold, but soft like the finest silk. He had snow crystals in his long, grey lashes, unmelting. Just when you thought this man couldn’t get any more heartbreakingly pretty.

When he seemed at a loss of words you continued, “I’m glad we came here,” _together._ You added in your heart. The caramel mocha the two of you had shared (with him adorably grimacing at its sweetness) was still warming your insides, as were the warmer feelings you had towards him. You squeezed his hand and led him deeper into the park. Into the throng of other idiotic couples milling about their heads probably just as high in the clouds as yours. It was almost Christmas after all.

You kept walking the paths aimlessly, enjoying the silent company of the other, only to break the silence here and there to point out some nonsensical detail of the light up done to the park. His silences were as comfortable as his voice, and you loved both.

It was getting pretty late, though, and while you had no school tomorrow, nor anything else really, you wondered if the two of you would need to start making your way back home. You were reluctant to do so, to end this respite as soft as the powdery snow. To go back to that mansion where you might get pelted with rotten apples, or poisoned, or used as a living dartboard at any given moment. Never to mention how noisy-chaotic everything always was. You sensed Subaru was of a similar mind, the way his eyebrows were starting to go back to scrunching down angrily instead of the graceful arcs you had had the opportunity to admire all night.

You were at the edge of the park, cars speeding by you on a wide lane, beyond which opened the merchant and nightlife districts of Kaminashi. Instead of calling for his tsukaima driven limousine, Subaru said, voice halting like it pained him a bit to expose his feelings like this, “Ne, let’s not go back there tonight.”

“Huh?” you were confused, and captivated by the intense look he suddenly gave you over his shoulder, half turning towards you. He was like pale, cold fire and you the poor little moth ensnared by his ethereal beauty. Sure to burn.

“Let’s go to a hotel.” His porcelain white cheeks were now suddenly very pink, and certainly not from the cold air. You felt a similar heat rise to your cheeks, just as you saw Subaru’s expression go sour. He was already regretting what he said.

“Let’s do it!” you interrupted his downfall, squeezing his hand tighter and pulling him closer. You wanted it, you surprised even yourself with the intensity of the wave of nervous excitement gushing through you just from the mere thought of it. The thrill, the pure _indecency_ of it, and the thought of having him all for yourself, all night, with no danger of interruptions or anyone hearing you.

Subaru’s eyes widened at your enthusiasm, clearly he had already begun to await a denial, and now your ardor was throwing him off his delicate balance. Just when you thought you might’ve gone too far and ruined everything before it even started, his lips split into a knowing grin, eyes narrowing into smouldering slits.

“Heh, perverted girl.”

“Hey, you asked, and I only gave my honest answer!” Your cheeks were hot, but you refused to be called out like this by your– boyfriend– of sorts–

“Do you have a place sought out already?” You decided to turn the tables on him, and were not left unsatisfied. The precious little “ack!” he let out, that knowing grin evaporating instantly was quite the sight to enjoy.

“No!” he spat out, turning away from you and pulling you along the sidewalk into the crowd, “Of course not! It was just a – thought…” 

Somehow his voice sounded a bit disingenuous there, but you decided to let it slide. He could only take so much teasing, and you certainly didn’t want to ruin the mood. With your heart alive with a pitter patter of anticipation you let Subaru drag you into the bustling streets.

“K-Kou, he just– Kou said there’s many ‘round here.” Subaru kept explaining when you turned a corner abandoning the cute cafés and gift shops in favour of narrower side streets with bars and karaoke spots stacked side by side and on top of each other. You hummed your agreement, Kou probably would know about stuff like this. Your blush got twice as dark as a few hosts loitering in front of their club called out to you, inviting you to abandon your boring date and come and play with them.

Subaru growled and squeezed your hand harder, and you defiantly pressed closer to him, wanting to flip the men off. Like hell there’d ever be a mortal man that’d come even close to being half of what Subaru was. _Don’t mind them,_ you said to Subaru in your head, squeezing him back. Still, it felt kind of nice knowing he got so annoyed so easily at some randos cat calling you as a joke. 

You left the whooping men behind, and after another tight turn you found yourself in front of the colourful façade of one Hotel Rainbow Pearl, the name living up to the architecture quite perfectly. Neon light hearts of varying colours, red paper lanterns in rows under the windowsills of at least four storeys of darkened windows, a deep red carpet inviting the customers in from double doors painted shining gold and encircled by two potted palm trees wrapped with Christmas lights. In short, it was everything you had ever imagined a love hotel being. Subaru halted on his tracks, blanching at the sight. He checked his phone as if making sure this truly was the spot he had been leading the two of you to.

“I–i,” he stammered.

“It looks perfect,” you interrupted him before he got a full word out of his mouth, gently nudging him along. You were not going to let anything ruin this. Smiling gently to Subaru, who for a second reminded you of the wary and violent stray cat he had once been. You put all the love and desire you had for him into your reassuring smile, and after a second he smiled back at you, letting you pull him along into the red-gold shine of the hotel.

The insides of the hotel were eerily quiet compared to the hustle and bustle of the city swarmed with couples. The floor was covered with a burgundy carpeting so thick your shoes sank into it like you were standing on a mattress. The walls of the narrow hallways were painted a similar dark red, the lighting subdued. From somewhere afar floated a slow jazz that was probably meant to hide the voices of other lovers, and try and set the mood for the ones roaming the halls searching for their room. You had not seen a soul in the reception nor in the halls, everything was automated to preserve the anonymity so vital to the thriving of these establishments.

Nervous anticipation fluttered inside you like you had swallowed a throng of butterflies. The way in which Subaru clutching the room key, knuckles white, hinted that he might be going through something similar, too. It was heartwarming, and made your own nerves calm just a bit. Neither of you said a thing walking up the stairs to the second floor and to your room. Somehow the quiet of the hallways stole your tongues altogether.

The room was much less loud compared to the façade of the hotel. The same plush carpet continued here, the walls were covered with thick velvet curtains so you didn’t know if your room had a window at all. On the opposite end of the room stood a kingly four-poster bed with sheets so pristine white they had you imagining no one else ever having even touched them. On both sides were small night tables, and there was another table with two chairs nestled on the left side wall, above it a very old fashioned TV hung from the ceiling in the corner. Next to you was a door that certainly led to the bathroom. Looking at it made everything seem almost frighteningly real suddenly. Subaru shut the door behind him, eyes intent on you. Heart leaping like only a prey’s would you felt the thrill of his pounce as he closed the distance between the two of you. He pulled you into a kiss, wordless, as if saying anything would break the spell the two of you had weaved.

His lips were freezing cold, it had been several degrees below zero. You gasped against his kiss, and by instinct he licked his way between your lips to seek his way inside. The vast contrast between your heat and his coldness made a squirming arousal snake through you, starting from where he kissed you and oozing down your body. His sharp canines grazed your tongue as you answered his kiss, adding to the exhilaration.

Subaru hugged you tighter, hand seeking its way higher to brush your hair out of the way. He caressed your cheek, then lower as he kept seeking your warmth. When his cold palm brushed against the rapid pulse on your neck you squirmed hard enough to break the kiss. Goosebumps followed that cold wave his fingers sent through you.

“Subaru,” you whispered in his mouth, into those eyes full of warmth, “you’re so cold.”

You hadn’t really paid much attention to it as you had been so enchanted by the magical time you had spent with your immortal lover, but your still very mortal body was chilled. You felt it beneath your clothes, the cold gnawing at your flesh and bones, toes and fingers tingling painfully as warmth was returning to them. A shiver ran down your spine. Subaru looked confused for a second, and taken aback, as if you had chastised him of some wrongdoing.

“You need to take a shower to warm up, me too, really,” you amended. Subaru sneaked his hands lower beneath your thick scarf. The both of you were still in your outer gear and with your shoes on, having stopped at the threshold. He smiled, his face echoing the old him who enjoyed to see you in pain, if only this time it was just you fidgeting under his cold touch.

“Yeah, let’s go,” he said after he had gotten his fill of harassing your skin. You let out a startled little noise, having blithely thought you would be taking separate showers. That’s how it always had gone in the manga you had read, after all.

“To–gether?” you let out before thinking.

“How else? Like hell I’m gonna wait for you to soak there half the night away” Subaru grunted, sounding a bit amused at your confusion. “Take off the coat.”

You really felt the coldness of the air, even here in the room when you shed your thick winter coat. Instinctively you leaned towards your lover, seeking warmth that was not there. Instead he radiated cold like he was made of snow himself. Another shiver ran down your spine, this time hard enough for even Subaru to take note. He just smiled his familiar sadistic smile looking you up and down.

“Looks like you need some thorough warming up.”

You knew what he meant, and you knew you wanted all of it, even as your cheeks heated a bit with embarrassment. He was doing it on purpose.

To avoid any more teasing, and honestly just so you could thaw your bones, you humphed at him and pulled open the bathroom door stepping in ahead of him. You heard him pull shut the sliding door in front of the room door, another layer of insulation to keep… your voices in, and the others’ out. You thought of all the other occupied rooms, each with couples in the throes of their passion just like you two were about to… It was a disorientating thought to have.

The bathroom was a lot bigger than you expected. It was actually large enough to fit two people nicely, an obvious thing in retrospect as you took in the pink tiled walls. The shower stall had some strange handles here and there on the walls, the purpose of which was lost to you, especially after the red led lights in the shape of a heart on the ceiling stole your attention away. It was just so overkill. Subaru seemed to be of a similar disposition as he gasped behind you. 

“That’s pretty cute,” you had to say even as he was shepherding you deeper in. At least it was warmer here than in the room. You heard the bathroom door click shut behind you, cutting off your escape. _Okay, this is really happening,_ you were giddy with a myriad of emotions.

“Naa…” he said, voice so small and so lonely, like that time you had been too engrossed with the lights to notice him. You turned on your heels to him, to bask in that heartbreaking uncertainty and softness he had acquired over the time you had spent together. Gone was that casual teasing of just a moment ago, you entwined your fingers with his and lifted his hand to give it a kiss. It made him smile, you stepped in closer to him, despite his winter cold seeping through your shirts, to place another kiss onto his lips, inviting him in. He did not need to be asked twice. He circled his arms around you pulling you flush against his chest. His body was firm and solid against yours, but so ice cold, despite yourself you shivered in his arms, just as Subaru was gently biting your lower lip to elicit a gasp out of you.

“The shower,” you whispered into that kiss, reluctance evaporating with the heat of your body. Even with the red tinted mood lighting of the bathroom it was much brighter than anything or anywhere where you and Subaru had done it. The sheer thought of _seeing_ him, and him seeing you was a bit terrifying. 

The chuckle should’ve warned you of foul intentions, but you were too numb to register it. You yelped and squirmed in his grip as ice-cold fingers were suddenly tracing the skin of your lower back as Subaru lifted the hem of your undershirt.

“Subaru!” You trashed in his arms in vain.

“Just helpin’ you undress” he smiled, and while you were livid with his betrayal, the impudence in his voice warmed your heart.

“I’ll do it myself!” you whined, feeling your whole back ripply with goosebumps, “I’ll die of hypothermia.”

Reluctantly Subaru let you go, turning to peel off his black overshirt. Left to your own devices you would’ve been happy to just watch him undress, but you knew there’d be repercussions if he caught you ogling him. So, with fingers stumbling like clumsy high schoolers late on their first day of school you tried to unbutton your shirt while you drowned your gaze in the rising hem of his grey undershirt, and the white skin it revealed in its wake. He turned and you had to fight yourself to tear your gaze from his bare chest. From the narrowness of his waist to the delicate lines of his collarbones he was much too gracefully powerful for your head not to go woozy with desire. After he chuckled at you, you turned again on your heel defiantly, as if you hadn’t been all that into his naked skin, and to protect your own modesty. Blushing you heard his belt buckle clinking as he took off his pants.

Like this, with you hypersensitive to each and every little sound, the two of you finally managed to undress. Nervously you wrapped your arms around yourself, and to keep yourself warm, refusing to look at your naked form in the bathroom mirror next to you.

“Get in, you’re freezing,” Subaru ushered you into the stall, his palm settling on the small of you back. You gasped at the cool touch, and then in joy as the tiles were heated. You were liking this hotel more and more.

With a puff of steam the shower head spewed out warm water and your gasp turned into a long sigh of joy. The pain in your frozen toes doubled as the warm water dribbled down your legs, you turned around to Subaru, looking up to him. He had taken off everything, even his key necklace, and he looked strangely bare without it, stark white all over but for the deep scarlet of his eyes. 

“That’s better,” he said, voice so soft it made your heart crack a little. You stepped closer to him, just a little, shielding him from the hotness with your body.

“Does it hurt?” you blurted out, unthinking. 

“Does what hurt?” he looked confused.

“The hot water.”

The perplexed scrunch between his eyebrows deepened as he tried to decipher your strange interrogation. You felt warm enough to dare to rub your palm on his arm, still dry and cold, so very cold.

“Hot water hurts when you’re too frozen, like my toes are now,” you tried to explain at his quizzical expression. He just gave you a look like wasn’t entirely sure if you were serious.

“Hah, mortal weakness,” he finally decided, laughing.

Subaru pushed you back a little, taking your spot under the steaming water. Mortal weakness or no, he too let out a happy sigh as the hot water ran over his skin. You marveled at how his white, wild hair was tamed by the water, and finally both his eyes came visible.

“The water won’t be enough to warm me up,” he said, opening his eyes and under the red light they glimmered like rubies, catching the light in ways that didn’t seem entirely possible. He smiled wider, his long canines catching that gleam, too. Desire squeezed your insides tighter, filling you with greed. Subaru read that want from your eyes, from the way your both hands were wrapping around him to pull him closer. His arms felt cool even now, but under the shower, in a room quickly filling with hot steam it was no longer something you shied away from, now it was welcome. His lips were still much colder, the winter wouldn’t leave his body just so, but now you opened to his questing tongue with eagerness. He gasped at your warmth only to dive deeper into that mortal burning. The kiss was slow, questing, now that you were here safe from the world there was no rush anywhere. You slid your palms over the soft skin of his back keeping him close, pressing your chest tight into his. The gushing hot water hitting you in the back was contrasted by Subaru’s arms pulling your closer. Your galloping heart ached with all the love you bore for him, you hoped its beat would echo into his still chest and warm him up from the inside too.

Playfully he bit your lower lip, then nipped your tongue in between kisses. You squirmed in his arms, feeling the promising sharp edge of his teeth. If there was something that’d get your body heated up like no hot shower would it was his fangs burying into your body. The heady ecstasy of your vampire lover drinking his fill from you was heat nothing could hope to compare to. After drinking enough of your blood even Subaru’s body warmed up, like he had truly stolen some of your mortal fire. It didn’t bother you nearly as much as it probably should’ve, you had already given your life to him, and if this all meant dying for him in the end, then die you would. Now he was just taunting you with that intoxicating venom, teasing your memories of all the times you had lost yourself in his arms, in his fangs. Growling a bit yourself you bit down onto his lower lip. You felt him let out a little laughter, squeezing you tighter, as if to say _So eager._

You let go of his lips, to shoot an insolent glare into those eyes filled with mirth, to kiss first the corner of his mouth, then his jaw, all the way down to his neck. There you nuzzled first into the crook reveling simply in the feel of his skin, his body so close to yours. You heard him sigh out his own contentment. To say you wanted to stay like this forever wouldn’t have exactly been a lie, but there was so much more you wanted. You simply couldn’t leave it at this. 

After a few gentle kisses, you bit down onto the side of his throat, just where you wanted his fangs, relishing the feel of the tendons on his neck between your teeth, and the shiver that ran through him as you demonstrated your hunger to him. Subaru’s fingers twitched on your waist, grabbing you hard enough to hurt just right. His face was in your hair, slick wet, and he kissed his way down over your ear, whispering “lewd woman” into your ear as he was going. 

Finally his fangs grazed the skin of your neck, you could no longer keep your moan in as you tilted your head to give him better reign over your skin. The dirty chuckle he gave you was almost swallowed by the gushing water, but you felt it against your pulse.

“Subaru…” you whispered his name, and he kissed you softly as a response, as if reassuring you he’d be gentle with you. As if you’d need any such consoling.

The sharp edges of his fangs caressed your skin slowly, gently as he sought for the perfect spot to sink them into you. You were sure you’d go mad any second now if you didn’t feel that pain soon, an impatient arousal coursing through you like you were boiling inside. Maybe you did whine a little to urge him along.

Finally Subaru had mercy on you, his fangs pierced your skin at the crook of your neck, and your blood gushed forth as if eager to be part of him instead of you. The pain was enough to make you gasp, but it was a good pain, the kind that shot through you like a lightning bolt, leaving a blinding buzz of pleasure in its wake. Moaning you ground against his naked form, clutching to his shoulders when he bent you backwards. Your fingers carded into his hair, pushing him harder against your skin as you felt and heard him gulp down your blood.

Licking the wound shut Subaru moved higher on your neck, holding you flush against him. He was breathing almost as hard as you, like your breathless euphoria was infectious. 

“You’ve never been this sweet, this _deep_ ,” he muttered against your pulse between gulps of air, amazed. You had difficulty registering his words as rode the high of his bite, awaiting the second one already. The events leading to this moment came flooding back into your mind like snapshots adrift, all the warmth and joy of today, and the days before.

“I–” you almost whispered it out loud, but your voice was drowned by the shower and Subaru’s fangs tore back into you. Your confession turned into a piteous wail of joy as the pain of another bite mixed into the aftershocks of the first. The only thing keeping you upright anymore was him, as your legs gave out under the overwhelming onslaught of pleasure. Whining for more you clung onto him, feeling with another rush of heat his awakening erection pressing into your side. It made a piercing gush of arousal bloom in your own sex, you needed more, this was not enough yet.

Gasping Subaru let go of you, you panted into the crook of his neck, lightheaded.

“Are you okay?” he asked, sounding softly worried, “I– I couldn’t help myself, and drank too much, probably.”

You shook your head against his shoulder, “Yeah, no, I’m alright,” your voice was so thick you barely knew it to be yours. Subaru lifted you up from leaning against him, onto your wobbly legs. His lips had a light sheen of red on them. Your blood, you thought, another wave of arousal coursing through you.

“It tasted so good, so–” he kept explaining, apologetic, fretting over your woozy state. You just smiled, and put your finger onto his lips, then exchanging it to your lips as you kissed him silent. The metallic tang of your blood in his mouth was bewildering, but exciting. It spurred you into boldness.

“More, give me more, Subaru,” it was no longer a halting plea, but a bold demand. 

Subaru smiled into your kiss, “Greedy woman.” But it was not a chastisement. He pressed you into the cold tiles, and you gasped when your back hit their slick coldness. 

“Aaa, I’ll give you more.”

He kissed his way down to your collarbone tracing its length with his tongue. Fear mixed into your arousal, he had bit you there countless times, but all that had been long ago, back when he was intentionally hurting you. His fangs scraping against your bones through your thin skin was agony so intense it never turned into anything sweet, even if the ugly pain excited you in different, much more fearsome ways. Sensing you stiffening in his arms Subaru went on, mapping the skin of your heaving chest with his lips.

“Your scent keeps getting sweeter,” Subaru murmured, and you marveled the sight of his eyes fluttering shut on your chest, curving lashes full of water droplets. He looked so happy there you had to blush, and wonder how he could smell anything in here. All you smelled was the water and some flowery detergent that had been used to wash the place. How you wanted to smell Subaru instead. His hand slid over your skin, brushing over the mound of your breast, all the taut anticipation within you escaped in a breathless moan as you leaned into that touch, moaning louder as he gently squeezed your soft flesh.

“Your heart beat…, I’ll take some from here.” 

With a mix of terror and glee you felt his fangs scraping against the skin just over your left breast, and pierce the tender skin. It hurt, you whined out the pain, but never tried to escape his grasp. His free hand circled your waist and pulled you against him. He was so strong he practically lifted you from the floor without even noticing. It was incredibly erotic, your legs rubbed against his, trying to coil around them, but his drinking got you so disorientated you squirmed in his grip helplessly thrown into the pleasure.

Finally he lowered you back to the floor, leaning into your chest gasping, and you leaning on the wall to try and keep yourself upright. With one hand you found one of the wall handles to cling onto, while the other was petting Subaru’s hair trying to coax him up for another kiss.

Instead of climbing back up, Subaru kissed your chest, then lower. He rubbed your erect nipple between his fingers, pinching it hard enough to hurt. A high pitched moan escaped you, and he was certainly happy with the way he chuckled against your skin, deviously licking over the other. You tried not to moan so loud again, but the mixture of pleasure and pain was too much, especially when your whole chest throbbed with the echo of his fangs. And of course you were leaning into that sensation, into him, thirsty for more.

Subaru didn’t disappoint, he circled the sensitive nub with his tongue, mirroring the movement with his fingers, biting gently into the sensitive flesh. He was rewarded with another desperate sound out of you, cracking his red eyes open he caught your gaze and what a sight it was. You would’ve squeezed your eyes shut out of sheer embarrassment if you hadn’t gotten trapped by those eyes in the instant your gazes met. He just smiled, kissing lower on your chest, hand taking over for his mouth. His fingers were so pure white against your skin it was mesmerising, like all that snow you had capered through earlier today. Neverminding how utterly pornographic it was to look at those noble hands massaging your own tits, especially when the sight was shadowed by the sassy red eyes of his. He knew you were enjoying the sight, he kissed lower, unrelenting, rubbing your nipples again so hard you arched up from the wall to dive into that pleasure. Your hands found their way into his hair, urging him along.

He got down to his knees, and your head almost blacked out with the implications while he was kissing his way down your stomach.

“Subaru,” you had whined out without even realising.

“So greedy,” he kissed you stomach lower, just above the hip bones, “Never met anyone who wanted my fangs this much.”

_Not just your fangs_ , you growled in your head, not quite managing to say it out loud. Yet you nudged him by the hair towards where you wanted him to be, where he surely knew you wanted him. His hands caressed your sides, lower, grasping you by the hip bones just for a second. It was enough to ignite the lust smouldering inside to a roaring inferno, your pussy was oozing with the need of him. The hands only stopped on your hips briefly, traveling lower onto your thighs to massage them lovingly.

He lifted one of your legs, and with a woozy twirl of arousal you felt your dribbling folds open, but Subaru just laid a chase kiss on the heated skin of your inner thigh. He hoisted the leg over his shoulder nuzzling into your skin, the tip of his nose was still cold, it was queer enough for you to let out a little laughter in between your wobbly drags of air. His gaze returned to your flushed face, and those eyes, almost coy and so soft made your heart ache.

“Ne, can I…”

You were feeling the lack of blood already, giddy and drunk on the drain you felt, but there was no way you could refuse that bashful sincerity. Swallowing around the lump in your throat you nodded, “Yeah.” _Take everything._

Hypnotised you watched his fangs emerge from between his lips and press into the softness of your thigh. Seeing it all made the pain of his fangs tearing into you that much more inebriating. You pulled his hair, pushed him deeper, oh how you loved his pain. Nothing he gave you would ever be enough to satisfy you for good. Mortal hunger on the level of suicidal, but that’s how you were built.

When he finally let you go your vision was swimming with the lack of blood and euphoria. Water stung the wounds enough for you to regain a bit of your composure, instantly stolen as he licked the wounds shut. He was intent on his work, not glancing up at your lust warped face, instead kissing his way slowly higher on your skin. You were eternally grateful he did not look, you wanted to watch him without him seeing you back.

As his kisses climbed higher your eyes tried to flutter shut, but you kept them open, marveling with embarrassed arousal how he snuggled against the mound of your sex. Even over the spray of water you heard his long drawn breath as he enjoyed the heaviness of your lust. Water hotter than your own heat dribbled down your belly and slipped between the slimy folds of your sex, you felt so exposed there spread wide by him. In that breathless second Subaru spent savouring you, you cracked under the keening lust you had for him. At your urgent sound his red eyes met yours and the connection vibrated through the air like electricity. He kept you there with his gaze as he leaned in to probe your awaiting sex with his cool tongue. It slipped deeper easily on the slick need you had been oozing all night long, with him so close. It was a heady relief to finally feel him there, where you most wanted him. Moaning out much too loud, loud enough your cheeks burned red with it, and the way you bent your hips to open up for him, like some lusty little flower.

He noticed it, too. The happy little hehe told you it all, just before he pushed deeper between your legs to caress your folds with sweeping licks utterly devoid of any coyness. Gently he rolled his tongue over your throbbing clit, his senses were keen enough for him to know just when to push harder, and shy away when you thrust your hips to his face, hanging your weight on to the wall handles (and now you knew exactly what they were for) as you almost lost your footing trying to spread yourself wider for him. He also kept a firm hold of you, and you knew already to trust his strength. Handling something as light as you was nothing to him.

His tongue quickly found your entrance, teasing around it devilishly and only after your moans reached a truly pathetic pitch did he finally relent and thrust his tongue inside you. You were sure only his elation at torturing was keeping him in check, at least it felt so unfair he was keeping himself under control while you were crumbling. Then again, it was you not him who had been bitten thrice already. The wallowing aftershocks of those bites had turned your brain into mush, your legs into quivering jelly and kindled an unbearable heat inside you. A needy, consuming heat eating away at you.

His tongue pushed deep inside you, and it had you moaning like a bitch in heat, but it was not enough. You wanted, needed, deeper and harder. As if sensing your despair Subaru’s tongue slid out and over the sensitive labia in sweeping, merciless licks. Your spine jolted with the sudden change in pleasure, a tension building within your sex, a surging buzz you were quite familiar with. Subaru surely sensed it, too, chasing your lust higher, but keeping it just beyond his grasp. You were gasping for air, face full of the gushing water, free hand buried in his hair to try and force him into giving what you wanted. Your other thigh was still spread over his shoulder, and he kept the one you were standing in check with a firm grip, the other hand spreading your folds wider to accommodate him.

“Subaru, please, Subaru,” without realising you had resorted to begging. But instead of heeding your desperate plea to your dismay you felt him retreat.

“That’s good,” he chuckled, kissing your thigh teasingly. You just led out a high pitched whine, that was meant to come out as a murderous growl. Maybe begging would indeed work better with him than trying to bully him into giving what you wanted.

Subaru wasted no more time praising you, but dove back in between the quivering heat of your thighs. The way his tongue rubbed twirling patterns over and around your clit was maddening, he was stoking your flames into an inferno masterfully. Just when the pressure of his caress was almost too much, he soothed lower to lap up all the lust seeping out of your slit, playing with your swollen labia while he was at it. Who would’ve thought he would learn the knacks of driving you absolutely wild so quickly, and take such blithe joy in completely destroying you.

By the time your orgasm hit you you were reduced already to a writhing mess clinging desperately to one of the handles, other hand carding through Subaru’s white hair, the rest of your weight resting on his shoulders as your legs had long since given out from under you. When you spasmed, dragging in a ragged moan of air he lifted both your legs over his shoulders and pushed you into the wall full force, mushing his face so deep into your pussy it truly was as if you were merged into one. Your insides convulsed with waves of ecstasy, field of view swallowed by white sparks. Desperately you ground into the pleasure he was giving you, moaning out so loud it was mortifying but at the same time you were completely unable to stop, it was too good.

When the waves finally subsided, Subaru lowered your legs back down to the floor, and with your whole body twitching with aftershocks like little electric jolts you somehow managed to stay upright. With that you finally were able to focus your gaze again, and when your eyes met Subaru’s, a wholly new hot flame licked your insides. His eyes were so glazed over, dark with lust, a tremulous shiver ran up your spine. Lithely he got up from the floor, like gravity was not among the things he needed to concern himself with. He growled out your name so low and deep it shot right through you, the fever in it a telltale sign of the urgency.

“I– can I– I can’t,” he pushed against you, arms brushing your sides, over your breasts as he pressed between your legs, and your heart swelled at how he was trying his hardest to hold back for you to give him permission. His hardness rubbed against your hip, and even as your nerves were still tingling with what he had already given you, you found yourself desperate for more, even if it would definitely be painful too.

“Don’t hold back,” you whispered against his cheek, pulling him into a kiss as you lifted your leg over his hip, still wobbly like a newborn foal’s. Fumbling he caught it, hand slipping on your wet skin, you saw the surprise in his eyes, as if he was still taken aback at the mere thought of you so desperately wanting him. Or just our idiotic lack of fear.

“Give it to me, Subaru.” You kissed him again, almost chastely and you felt his self-control crumble. The rock hard shaft of his member slid over your slimy folds as he rubbed himself against you, breathing deliciously ragged already. You would’ve savoured it much more had your sex smarted already with the after effects of your high with just so little stimulation.

After you had given him consent, Subaru wasted no more time, he lifted your other leg over his hips and you coiled them around his waist tight.

After that invitation he pushed inside you with one merciless thrust. A sharp pain accompanied it, and not only from your abused nerves, he was far too big to not hurt you ramming in like that no matter how ready you were for him. But you forgave him, swallowing the gasp of pain so he would not grieve over it later. 

Having buried himself into you to the hilt, he spent a few dizzy moments gasping against your throat, over the still sensitive bitemarks. You were desperately grateful for that brief respite, even unmoving his length inside you was enough to have you reeling. The lull didn’t last for more than a few beats of your galloping heart, how could it have when Subaru was teetering at the edge of his control, enthralled by your heat all over him, your blood burning inside him. When he moved, slipping out, you bit your lip hard enough to hurt to fight down a wail, one that spilled out of you nonetheless when he thrust back inside of you, and again. He quickly built a pace so punishing your sight blacked out altogether, and weakly you tried to cling onto him as he crushed you against the wall. There was no escape from the onslaught, and he was beyond comprehension. It hurt. It was everything you wanted, and too much at the same time. Feebly you writhed against his violent thrusts not really sure if you were trying to match his punishing pace or shy away from him.

The wet slap of skin on skin overpowered even the rushing water, and it penetrated the haze you were drowning in, lost between the pain and pleasure Subaru was giving to you. The sounds were so lewd, so real. Gasping for air you pulled him into a clumsy kiss, letting go of the handle to wrap both of your arms around him. He was panting as hard as you into the kiss and you sliced your lips into his sharp fangs, blood gushing over your mouth, mixing into the water rushing over your face. The sharp pain thrust you only deeper into ecstasy, especially after the smell and taste of it lured Subaru in, too, licking over your bleeding lips. Your breaths mixed as the both of you gasped for air like drowning. Subaru could no longer keep his moans in and even in your state you reveled in each painfully wanton sound like they were the rarest of gifts. 

He was close, couldn’t last, and you hung on by your own senses by a tattered thread. With a deep thrust that hit your sweet spot you were plunged into the black abyss of senses overwhelmed beyond comprehension, a high so violent it was beyond agony. And with each thrust Subaru pushed you deeper, just as lost in you as you were in him. With a groan more like a sob of pain than of pleasure he reached his climax too, cock spewing his cold semen inside your spasming insides. The sensation of it mixed with the rest of the chaos overwhelming you as you clung onto him for your dear life, wanting to keep him so close the two of you’d never be apart. 

He faltered, losing his footing and you slid against the wall until you were on his lap and he was kneeling on the pink tiles. For a good while you stayed there, under the shower, breathless and mute, holding each other close. 

His softening cock slipped out of you when he finally lifted himself up from the crook of your neck where he had nuzzled against your slowing pulse. With a regretful shiver you felt the loss of it, and a hot wave of aroused embarrassment as a viscous wave of his cum and your juices flowed out of you after it. His dark red eyes were intent on you though, having gotten back some of their usual sharpness.

“Are you okay?” He brushed away the wet hair clinging to your face, looking so regretful it ached your heart. His voice was so small, so afraid.

“Shubaru,” you croaked voice hoarse, but tried to smile, mirroring his movement. His cheek felt so warm now, thawed by the hot water and your blood, and you couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“I love you, Subaru,” you couldn’t stop the smile either, especially after you saw his eyes widen with utter shock. Who would’ve thought it was you who confessed first, naked on the floor of a love hotel shower stall at that, but you had no regrets. So you placed a kiss onto that gaping mouth to assure him everything was alright. It was and it would be.

TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far and I’m sorry I took like two months to write this xD I had a pretty intense meltdown about my writing halfway through (I always do). Feels like I’m writing the same fic over and over again (but I just love Baru so much), so I might write something entirely else next xD
> 
> Either way, I am eternally grateful for every kudos and comment I get, so thank you UwU Feel free to give me feedback on my writing or if you spot any typos!


End file.
